Neville Longbottom
QUOTE Biography Neville Frank Longbottom was born on July 30, 1980, at home, mere hours before Harry Potter, to Frank and Alice Longbottom. His parents were respected aurors, noted for standing up to Voldemort on numerous occasions. When Neville was sixteen months old, they were captured by Death Eaters, and were tortured via the Cruciatus Curse. It drove them mad, and they were admitted into St. Mungo's, in the Janus Thickey Ward. From that moment on, Neville was raised by his paturnal grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Augusta was a stern woman, always lecturing Neville on how he needed to try to be more like his parents. Whatever he did, whatever he seemed good at, it was never enough for his grandmother. When he didn't exhibit any early signs of magic, Augusta began to grow concerned, fearing that her only grandson might be a squib. When Neville was five, his grandfather (Augusta's husband), managed to blow himself up with some spell gone awry. When Neville was nine, his uncle Algie had come for a visit. Determined to "scare some magic out of him", Algie proceeded to hold him out an upstairs window by his ankle. Momentarily distracted by the prospect of a meringue, Algie dropped him. Fortunately, Neville bounced all the way through the gardens and out into the street. Augusta cried. His letter came shortly after he'd turned eleven. It was at that point that he inherited his father's wand. Neville suspected that it was part of his grandmother's plan to somehow turn him into another version of his father. Either way, Neville was pleased to have something so personal of his father's. It wasn't the same as having his parents around, but it was certainly something. Neville's uncle Algie gave him a toad, which he named Trevor, as a reward for not being a squib, after-all. Trevor went missing before Neville had even boarded the train. His entire trip was spent worrying about what had happened to his toad. He met Hermione Granger in his search, and then Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, when he peeked into their compartment, in search of Trevor. Finally, they were reunited in Hogsmeade Station, by Hagrid. When the Sorting Hat seemed to want to put him in Gryffindor, Neville felt extremely intimidated by the house's reputation for bravery, and begged to be put in Hufflepuff, instead. In the end, the Hat won, and he was so nervous that he ran all the way across the room to the Gryffindor table with the Sorting Hat on... and had to run back to give it to the next student. That year was quite eventful. He broke his wrist after falling off his broom, the first day in Flying class. Draco Malfoy stole the Remembrall his Gran had sent him, and Harry had to go and get it. That night, he got out of bed to try and stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from sneaking out and losing anymore house points, and all he got for his trouble was a full-body bind curse. At the end of the year, he was responsible for tipping the scales in Gryffindor's favor, winning them the House Cup. The next few years were spent largely staying under the radar. While he enjoyed Herbology, Neville didn't seem to be much good at many of the other, practical classes. He was rubbish at Potions, and Professor Snape scared the shit out of him. Transfiguration wasn't much better, and he was only mediocre at Charms. Herbology seemed to be the only thing he was any good at. Regardless, his grandmother would continue to chide him for not being a very good student. By and large, Neville became quite good at keeping his head down and evading notice when he needed to. In their fourth year, Neville was responsible for hooking Harry up with some gillyweed for his challenge in the lake. That year, he asked Hermione to the Yule Ball first, having admired her bravery for some time. When she politely declined, he asked Ginny Weasley, who, surprisingly, agreed. For his fifteenth birthday, his great-uncle Algie gave him a Mimulous Mimbletonia. On the train ride to Hogwarts, he went off to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny to show it off, and also explain his plans to show it off to Professor Sprout (and also to breed it). When Harry started up the DA, Neville was one of the first to sign up. That year, things started to turn around for Neville. He managed to successfully disarm Harry in their first meeting. After that, he decided to step up his game, and worked at least twice as hard as everyone else, trying to learn every single curse, hex and jinx that Harry set them on. By the beginning of Christmas break, he had become quite proficient with his father's wand. When they learned about the Death Eaters that escaped from Azkaban, something in Neville snapped. He vowed to push himself even harder, and was noted for being the fastest person (aside from Hermione) to pick up on new spells. Neville accompanied Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna to the Department of Mysteries. In the ensuing battle, he managed to disarm a Death Eater who was struggling with Harry, though he'd accidentally disarmed Harry as well. Later, when Antonin Dolohov broke his wand and his nose, he refused to leave and get help, instead carrying an incapacitated Hermione while they searched for Luna, Ron and Ginny. He and Harry were cornered by Death Eaters, and Bellatrix Lestrange briefly tortured him, in an effort to get Harry to hand over the prophecy. Eventually, he was struck by Tarantallegra by Dolohov, and Harry had to pull him up the stairs so they could escape. The prophecy was accidentally smashed in the process. Soon, Dumbledore appeared, and the battle ended. Back at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey fixed his nose. The next year, he sat with Harry and Luna on the train. Later, Neville was invited to join the new professor, Horace Slughorn, in his compartment. He was not invited to join the Slug Club. Toward the end of the year, Neville and Luna were the only ones who answered the summons from their DA coins, and joined the battle in the Astronomy Tower. He stood guard with Ron and Ginny while they waited for Draco Malfoy. Somehow, he ended up injuring himself and ended up having to stay in the Hospital Wing for quite some time. Neville was adamant about attending Professor Dumbledore's funeral, though. Family and Blood Status Neville's parents were Frank and Alice Longbottom. He is a pureblood. Personality For the longest time, Neville had a very low opinion of himself. As a result of his Gran's constant chiding and lecturing, he was left with quite an inferiority complex. He felt as though nothing he did would ever be good enough for her, because he wasn't like his father. This led him to feeling guilty that he couldn't be what she wanted. Neville is one of the sweetest souls one could hope to meet. Generally, he tends to shy away from confrontation, much preferring to hide away in the greenhouses with his plants. Neville never really got into playing Quidditch, though he does like to watch. He enjoys Exploding Snap and Gobstones, though he never quite got into Wizarding Chess. Herbology is his best subject, and he has quite a passion for it. Currently, he has a bit of an arrangement with Professor Sprout; in that he is allowed free reign of the greenhouses, so long as he promises to look after the plants contained within, making sure they're all properly cared for. Neville is heterosexual, and while he's had a couple of crushes during his time in Hogwarts, he is not the type of boy to go about announcing such things, particularly when he knows that he's not exactly the most desirable. With guys like Harry, Draco, Ron and Seamus around, Neville believes that he's better off just keeping things to himself. He's friendly enough, and generally easy to get along with. Neville is always willing to give people the benefit of the doubt. Most of all, Neville's greatest fear is letting his Gran (and his parents' memories) down. He's frightened of not turning out to be what his Gran wants him to be, but not so much that he will just disregard his own interests in an effort to become such. He's also afraid of Professor Snape, though that fear has dwindled a little. Neville's biggest hope is that Voldemort will be defeated and this war can finally end. He wants there to be peace, with no more having to live in fear of losing loved ones. Most of all, he just wants to finish school and figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life. Neville would like to fall in love, get married and maybe, have a couple of children one day, but not until Voldemort is dead. Neville doesn't have many regrets. He wishes he could have done something when Bellatrix cornered them in the Department of Mysteries. He regrets missing the opportunity to avenge his parents, and he sincerely hopes that he gets another chance. Next time, he hopes to be more decisive. Neville is loyal to his friends, and would do almost anything for them. He would never hesitate to go out of his way to help someone, if they asked for it. Played By This character is played by Lizzie. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Pureblood Category:Resident of Hogwarts Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Student Category:Lizzie's